


Hannah Takes Charge

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this happened:</p><p>I’ve recently started to read a lot of Grace/Hannah fanfic.  That’s been a weird vibe right?  That has been a mind fuck.  Especially since Grace is always the aggressor, and I’m like ‘excuse me?’  I think it’s because she’s tall and I’m like, fuck you guys.  Mamrie’s in them, but Mamrie’s always referred to, this is our joke, it’s always referred to Hannah as the shorter woman, Grace as the taller woman and Mamrie as the older woman.  Yeah though, it’s really funny, we love it, we love it so much. </p><p>- Hannah Hart, Playlist Live 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hannah Takes Charge

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened:
> 
> I’ve recently started to read a lot of Grace/Hannah fanfic. That’s been a weird vibe right? That has been a mind fuck. Especially since Grace is always the aggressor, and I’m like ‘excuse me?’ I think it’s because she’s tall and I’m like, fuck you guys. Mamrie’s in them, but Mamrie’s always referred to, this is our joke, it’s always referred to Hannah as the shorter woman, Grace as the taller woman and Mamrie as the older woman. Yeah though, it’s really funny, we love it, we love it so much. 
> 
> \- Hannah Hart, Playlist Live 2013.

Hannah frantically walked around the backstage of Playlist Live, her blue eyes darting back and forth as she looked for Grace. 

Spotting the slightly older girl, Hannah let out a quick puff of air, “Grace, there you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Is everything okay?” Grace asked, noticing Hannah’s flushed cheeks.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. How much time do we have left before we’re due on stage?” Hannah asked Grace, forgetting her phone in their hotel room as her eyes raked over Grace’s body.

Pulling her iPhone from her pocket, Grace pressed the home button and watched her phone light up. “We have forty minutes left, why?” she asked, curiously.

“Because,” Hannah replied, looking around the corridor they were in. She could feel the desire burning within her and spotting what she was after, she took hold of Grace’s wrist and dragged her down to the door with a ‘storage room’ sign on it.

Making sure the corridor was clear, Hannah opened the door and dragged the gorgeous blonde inside, pinning her against the door after it had closed.

Crashing their lips together, the short-haired girl felt Grace’s moan vibrate into her chest and her tongue slowly ran across her lower lip.

Running her hands up Grace’s sides, over her light-blue shirt, she tugged at the material until it untucked itself from the pink skirt. Placing soft, searing kisses along the girl’s neck, she unbuttoned the shirt and let it hang loose.

“What if we get caught?” Grace whispered, not really caring as she felt Hannah’s tongue run along the valley between her breasts.

“We won’t, just be quiet,” Hannah whispered back, undoing the front clip of Grace’s bra and swirling her tongue around the brown-eyed girl’s hardening nipple while she massaged the other one with her hand.

Hearing Grace audibly moan, Hannah softly bit down and felt Grace push herself into her. “Like that?” she huskily asked.

“Yes,” Grace responded, holding Hannah’s head to her chest.

Running her hands over Grace’s hips and down the outside of her thighs she moved her hands to the inside of them and slowly ran her hand up her thighs and over her centre while trailing kisses back up to her mouth.

Meeting Grace in a passion-filled kiss, she felt Grace’s tongue run along hers as she moved her hand over Grace’s centre. Deepening their kiss, she bunched the blonde’s skirt around her hips and moved her panties to the side.

Slowly inserting two fingers into wet heat, Hannah broke their kiss as Grace moaned loudly, feeling pleasure ripple throughout her entire being.

“Grace, quiet,” Hannah whispered, beginning to slowly move her fingers in and out of the girl as she watched Grace bite her bottom lip.

“I’m trying,” Grace replied, feeling the pleasure rise with each stroke of her inner walls.

Feeling Grace’s walls start to contract around her fingers, Hannah began to slowly move her thumb in small circles around Grace’s clit as she curled her fingers and teased the blonde.

“Hannah, please,” Grace said almost begging as she gripped onto the girl as fingers began to move faster inside of her.

Moving her fingers as fast as she could she looked up at Grace and kissed her deeply. She pressed down on the girl’s clit, feeling her come undone as walls tightly constricted around her fingers. Grace broke their kiss and moaned out Hannah’s name as she felt her legs become weak beneath her.

Holding onto Grace tightly, Hannah smoothed down her hair and placed a kiss on her lips.

“Wow,” Grace replied, looking into blue orbs.

Smirking, Hannah pulled Grace’s phone from her pocket and checked to see how much time they had left. “Fifteen more minutes,” Hannah whispered into the brown-eyed girl’s ear.

“We should get dressed and head out,” Grace whispered back, doing her bra up followed by her shirt.

“I think we could spare another five,” Hannah smirked, kissing Grace quickly on the lips.

“To do what in?” Grace asked, placing her phone in her pocket; feeling goosebumps rise on her skin as Hannah ran her hand over the top and inner parts of her thighs.

“For this,” Hannah replied, dropping to her knees and darting her tongue out along Grace’s womanhood.

Hearing Grace’s head bang softly against the door as she moaned, Hannah began to pleasure Grace with her tongue.

“Oh God, Hannah,” Grace loudly moaned as Hannah’s tongue darted over her bud and pushed against it softly.

“Quiet,” Hannah whispered not wanting to get caught as she entered two fingers into the girl for the second time in the short amount of time they had. 

“I can’t,” Grace said, moaning again as she felt her walls constricting once more, digging her fingers into Hannah’s head, she held the blue-eyed girl in place and felt the waves of pure ecstasy rush through her.

Holding Grace up, Hannah slowly rose and held Grace close to her as she placed a soft kiss on the girl’s neck. 

“That was amazing,” Grace breathed out, cuddling closer to Hannah.

“I know,” Hannah replied, moving Grace’s panties and skirt back to their original spots while still holding onto the girl she loved.

“We should get going, we have to be on stage soon,” Grace said, moving away from the door.

“Yeah,” Hannah agreed, admiring Grace’s form from behind.

Checking to see if the coast was clear, they made their way out of the storeroom and to the back of stage.

“Where the hell where you two?” Mamrie asked, anger slightly evident in her voice.

“Sorry Mamrie, we had to quickly do something important,” Hannah replied, hearing the tech guy tell them they had three minutes before they were due on stage.

“I don’t think having a quickie in god-knows-where was really that important,” Mamrie softly whispered to them, noticing that Grace was still flushed in the cheeks which was always the clearest indicator of what went down.

“Sorry,” Grace mumbled, still feeling the shocks of pleasure running through her. 

“Let’s just go perform,” Hannah said, hoping to deflect the current topic of conversation as she saw the tech guy motion to them.

Walking to their spots, they looked ahead and waited for their cue to head onto the stage.

After their time on stage came to a close, the trio walked off the side and around the back and into the corridor. 

“That went well,” Grace said, smiling at how the fans reacted to another live sketch.

“It did, lucky you two showed up just in time as well,” Mamrie said, raising her eyebrow at her friends.

“With minutes to spare,” Hannah added, walking closer to Grace.

“Let’s try and not let that happen again, okay?” Mamrie said, feeling like scolding her two friends.

“We’ll try but I can’t guarantee it,” Hannah replied, looking to the ground.

“I think you’ll manage, you’re both grown adults, you should know by now to keep it in your pants,” Mamrie responded, getting slightly annoyed as they stopped in front of the elevator as she pressed the up button.

“But…”

“But what?” Mamrie cut Hannah off.

“Do you actually know how hard it is to keep my hands off of Grace? She’s gorgeous, I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long!” Hannah exclaimed, watching both of her friends look at her and begin to laugh as the elevator in front of them opened. 

The End ~


End file.
